


Guardian Angels

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cemetery, M/M, Words!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: A Guardian Angel grieves with her charge.





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry!

 

She watched vigilantly, chosen Sentinel over the life and now resting place of a warrior. Her purpose to protect Him, her charge, as she had in life she would defend His tomb, to ensure he slumbered unmolested in this well-earned rest. The stance she had chosen fierce as a Valkyrie, protective and kind as an Angel. His Guardian Angel, Earial.

 

He recline silently as His clan pay homage. They are stalwart. Remembering the day of His passing with a dedication that brought her great joy. He did not twitch after the visits dwindled to that one day per year, He was honoured they remembered, touched by their continuing pilgrimage. Their numbers declined as time did pass, and she felt His sombre elation as they met again over the bridge.

 

He lay peacefully as the young Master came, bringing his own wife and offspring to visit. His son grown strong and true as His sire. His path one of medicine and servitude. A noble young man, her charge wept the sweetest tears of delight and pride for. Though he longed to embrace His child, He did not regret, he celebrated the life and gift of His son. They would be together again, though it would be many many years to come.

 

Uneven steps disturb her thoughts, and the familiar ache twinged within her breast. This one came weekly, whither the day be warm or dreary. He lay a small blanket beside the grave, using her outstretched hand and the cherry wood cane he groaned as knelt.

 

“Good morning Mrs Hotchner, Mom. Forgive me.”

 

“Good morning Love. Sorry, I’m late, went to breakfast with Henry and Jasmine. Little Diana is the spitting image of her daddy, talks like her great Godfather. I couldn’t bring myself to hush her. I knew you’d understand. It’s fall again Love, the leaves are so festive around us right now, it’s beautiful.” The lanky gentleman meticulously cleaned her pedestal scraping the lichens and bird mess from the stone.

 

“Gods I miss you Aaron. I miss you so much. You have been gone for six years three months, 19 hours, 11 minutes, 44 seconds now, and it is still as hard as the day you went. I should be happy for the 28 years we had, but I’m selfish, I wanted more. I know, you would have stayed if you could have, I know. I am so grateful for those years. I love you more today than I did yesterday.”

 

“I sometimes curse this memory. When in my dreams you are there, holding me in our bed, I can smell you and it is the most precious thing and then I wake up, and no matter how hard I search the scent is gone from your pillow and... Don’t worry Love I’m fine, just a weepy old man. It’s beginning to rain, I should go. I will see you next Tuesday my Love. I love you Aaron.”

 

She feels the burning ache from her warrior, as he shouts for His beloved to hear. This man is his only sorrow, and he pines ferociously for him. He had begged to return, pleaded to be allowed to remain by his side, alas it could not be, the Thread had been cut. The man slowly retreats his paralyzing sorrow rips at her as it does Him. The whisper of phantom fingers breeze down her cheek, Sephy her Mate taking a moment to comfort her. The Guardian to the warrior Reid leaves with his charge.

 

Autumn turns to Winter, winter to Spring like every sunrise His love comes. It is now the Summer, leaves unfurled, the grasses lush,  sun warm. Her charge is just resettled. A shuffling draws her and she is surprised to see His love approach. It is only Friday.

 

“Good morning Love.” He struggles to sit, the brush of his fingers and she knows, she bends to support him until the earth holds his body. “Greg brought me, I didn’t want to drive. I don’t know why but I needed to come today. I had to. Tuesday it was so hard to leave. I miss you so much today, I think if I could just feel you for a moment it won’t hurt so bad. I’m so tired Aaron.”

 

As usual, he lean against her pedestal running his fingers over the engraved letters, only strangely he is silent. She feels his weight press against her. The wispy silhouette of a majestic Angel kneels at his feet, silver tears coating his cheeks.

 

“I love you.” The patient warrior sighs and blessed calm settles into his soul.

 

~Safe journey gentle Lord.~ Sephy wept as his charge struggle no more.

 

Strong arms guide him toward a serene mist. The man is ethereal his wings are shimmering. Over his shoulder Spencer sees Greg Garcia rocking him lovingly.

 

“Where are you taking me?” the mist was warm inviting.

 

“Home.” Sephy said with a smile.

 

He stepped into the backyard of the house he had shared with his husband.

 

“Mom?” she looked brilliant her eyes clear, all the shadows gone. She held him fiercely.

 

“Hey Kiddo.”

 

“Dave? Oh my god.” he looked as he had when he first met him.

 

He cried as he hugged them. Gideon, John, Erin, Nathan, Alex, Jessica, William, and to his surprise Haley.

 

“My Poet.” Spencer barked out a sob, and turned.

 

“Aaron.” he hesitantly reached out cupping the face that he loved. “You...I...please, please be real this time.”

 

“I missed you too Baby. I love you.” Aaron dove in catching him as his knees buckled.

 

“Aaron… my Beloved, I am finally home.”

 

They watched vigilantly, chosen Sentinels over the lives and now resting place two warriors. Their purpose to protect Them, as they had in life they would defend Their tomb, to ensure They slumbered unmolested in this well-earned rest. His stance savage as a Berserker, keen and gentle as an Angel. The stance she had chosen fierce as a Valkyrie, protective and kind as an Angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Blessings!!


End file.
